Events
Mobile Legends has Event Modes that can time-to-time be playable during Special Events, Holidays or Occasion. As of now there are only Three Event Modes: Mayhem, Mirror, and Survival. Mayhem Spring Holiday.png|link=Easter|Easter Halloween Mode.png|link=Halloween|Halloween Christmas Mode.png|link=Christmas|Christmas Mayhem.png|link=Mayhem|Mayhem In the past, this game didn't really had an official name. Back when Easter 2017 came, this Game Mode was first released and it was simply called Easter. The gameplay was different, with consumable Eggs scattered through the map, each type giving different buffs; only some heroes were playable and some of their skills where modified for this Game Mode, you also started at level 4; the mode was then removed when Easter ended. Then Summer Carnival came and it had the same features as Easter, but the Map was modified to fit Summer theme, as well as using bonus Fruits instead of Easter Eggs. During Halloween this mode came back again with the same feature as Summer Carnival, Modified Skills, Candies as bonus items, and Halloween themed Map. Then Christmas came and the mode had the same features; however, while the Map was changed to fit Christmas, candies were kept as consumables. Finally Mayhem Mode was introduced: this time the Game Mode didn't had Consumables, but it had Modified Skills and Map Changes. Mirror Mirror Mode.png|link=Mirror|Mirror Mirror mode uses the same map as Bruno Cup Mayhem mode (in fact, the map's layout, the Lord, and minions have the same theme), however ,during selection phase, in each team the players will upvote one amongst the six randomly picked heroes. The one with most votes will be the chosen hero for their entire team. Like Mayhem mode, the players will start at hero level 3 and receive 900 gold. Just as with all game modes, the objective is to destroy the enemy base. Survival survival.png|link=Survival|Survival Survival is similar to any other Battle Royale game, but with few tweaks in order to fit in Mobile Legends. Survival only works with teams of 3 players in a 99 Players battle (33 Teams) and the Map won't be Celestial Palace or Western Expanse, '''as in other game modes, it will rather be settled on a unique Map, the '''Maze of Minos, which is a very large map to fit 99 Players in it. Survival only offers 15 selectable heroes, dividing them into three groups of 5: Physical, Magical, and Defense. Looting in this Game Mode is different from Battle Royales: you have to kill Creeps/Jungle Monster in order make them drop items, and there are 4 New Creeps in this Game Mode, each one with different chances of dropping items for the three categories. To find out more about this game mode click the highlighted text above. Deathbattle It is another game type on Mobile Legends, the selection is much similar to survival wherein the player must choose a hero among the randomly selected heroes, whether owned or not. In gameplay, when the hero dies, the player must choose another hero. If there are two players chose the same hero, he/she must choose another. There are two ways to achieve victory: either to destroy the enemy base or achieve 30 kills before the enemy does. In 2019, this is released in coordination with the Spring Festival. So, the battlefield is matched to this occassion. Evolve Mode Started in April 20, 2019. In this game mode, 15 players are dropped in a map where they have to level up and evolve by collecting gems that are dropped by monsters or randomly spawn around the map, aiming to be the last player standing. Killing an enemy player won't eliminate them, they'll rather suffer a respawn penalty time and lose some experience; however, once the first player has reached lv 15 and becomes the "Devil", any death is permanent. Monsters will also drop colored gems that permanently increase stats: red gems increase physical attack, blue gems increase magical attack and green gems increase HP. Different monsters drops different gems. Some higher level monsters will also drop Battle Spells to equip; only one can be equipped at time, as one is already given once reaching lv 6. There is no champion select screen, all players start as lv 1 "Cells" and can evolve by reaching certain levels of experience. Lv 1: Cells. They cannot attack and have low health, but since everyone start in this state it doesn't represent an issue. They're also the fastest mobs. Monsters will not spawn at this stage of the game. ' ' Lv 3: Minions. Once reached lv 3, players can choose to evolve into Basic Minion, Ranged Minion or Ballista Minion. Other than having different attck and speed, this choice also affects all later available evolutions. After 1 minute has passed, monsters start to appear. At this stage only blue and red gelatins will appear, but they won't attack players. Lv 6: Minor monsters. Players will evolve in different monsters depending on which minion they choose. Minor monster will have one skill each. Physical route: If the player has chosen Basic Minion, they will evolve in Giant Mouth or Crammer. : 1. Giant Mouth's skill will deal damage to an enemy equal to a percentage of target's max HP. : 2. Crammer's skill will greatly increase its lifesteal for some time. Magical route: If the player has chosen Ranged Minion, they will evolve in Goblin or Crimson Lizard. : 1. Goblin's skill will launch an high damaging energy ball in one direction. : 2. Crimson Lizard's skill will create a energy area that continuously deals damage to enemies within. Tank route: If the player has chosen Ballista Minion, they will evolve in Spinner or Death. : 1. Spinner's skill will instantly regen a certain amount of HP. : 2. Death's skill will continuosly deal damage to surrounding enemies. When reaching lv 6, players may also choose one of two random Battle Spells to equip for the rest of the match. The possible Battle Spells are Flicker, Sprint, Execute, Inspire and Aegis. ' ' Lv 9: Major monsters. Major monsters will have two skills, many of which are inspired by existing heroes' skill or by attacks that these monsters perform in other game modes. If the player has chosen Physical route, they will evolve in Gargoyle or Cleaver : 1. Gargoyle's skill 1 will increase its movement speed for a while, skill 2 will increase its attack. : 2. Cleaver's skill 1 is a blink similar to Flicker, its skill 2 is its signature delayed wave attack from other game modes. If the player has chosen Magical route, they will evolve in Pioneer or Statued Chaser. : 1. Pioneer's skill 1 launches an orb that will block enemies similar to Cyclops Ultimate, skill 2 is its signature poison trap from other game modes, but in a straight line. : 2. Statued Chaser's skill 1 resembles Gusion's first skill (they will throw a dagger in a direction, and if it hits an enemy the skill can be used again to chase them); skill 2 will attack enemies in front of it, dealing great damage. If the player has chosen Tank evolution, they will evolve in Statued Shocker or Core Guard. : 1. Statued Shocker's skill 1 will improve its next basic attack, which will stun enemies; skill 2 will provide them with a shield that will explode after some time or when it's destroyed, similar to Uranus' second skill. : 2. Core Guard's skill 1 will taunt nearby enemies, forcing them to attack, skill 2 will reflect damage received for a period of time. (Both skills resemble Gatotkaca second skill.) When reaching lv 9, players may also choose one of two passive buffs that lasts the rest of the match, depending on their route: Physical buffs: 30% Attack Damage or 40% Attack Speed Magical buffs: 40% CD reduction or 40% Spell Vamp Tank buffs: 2% of health converts to damage or recover 300 HP every 5 seconds As soon as at least one player has reached lv 9, Minor Monsters will also start to appear as mobs; they will attack players if provoked and will drop more gems. A "Dark Turtle" may also appear. It can drop large amounts of big Gems. Its location will be visible on every player's map. ' ' Lv 12: Heroes''' (Needs more info: available heroes may specifically change depending on lv 6 and lv 9 routes. More heroes might be available than those listed. ''') If the player has chosen Physical route, Marksman or Assassin heroes will be available. : Marksman: Karrie, Lesley, Bruno, Claude. : Assassin: Lancelot, Saber, Freya. If the player has chosen Magical route, Mage or Support heroes will be available. : Mage: Odette, Gord, Alice, Esmeralda, Harley. : Support: Angela, Estes, Nana. If the player has chosen Tank evolution, Fighter or Tank heroes will be available. : Fighter: Kaja, Lapu Lapu, Alucard. : Tank: Hylos, Uranus, Akai, Jhonson. When the first player has reached lv 13, major monsters will start to appear. They can drop bigger Gems that are worth more than normal ones, and even battle spells to equip. Big exp gems will also start to spawn. Lv 15: The Devil. The first player to reach lv 15 will become the Devil. They'll become bigger and have their stats increased, but they'll move slower and their position will be revealed to every other player's map. They will also have to ability to trasform for some time into the Lord, gaining new powerful skills that resemble Lord's attack from other game modes. : Skill 1 and Skill 2, "Lord Strikes": Heavily hammers the ground, dealing True Damage to surrounding enemies and leaving a crack under their current positon; after a while, the crack will explode dealing damage and knocking up enemies. : Skill 3, "Spinning Strikes": After charging for a short time, the Lord will spin his hammer dealingTrue Damage to surrouding enemies in a great area. Any other player that reaches lv 15 will not become the Devil: the only way to claim the title and buffs is to slay the current Devil. In this final stage, the safe zone will start to shrink slowly, forming a circle centered on the current "Devil" and forcing other players towards them.; the zone will move with the Devil, trying to keep them in its center. From now on, killing a player will eliminate them from the match. Category:Game Mode